


The Furry Senjus

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hashirama is fully embracing his cat-self, Sakura deals with to many people coming into her apartment during the small hours, Tobi and Hashi are cats, Tobi and Hashi will protect Sakura, Tobi doesnt like it, Tobi isn't allowed writing tools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: How and why they were here was still unknown but at least they kind of getting the cat part down.





	The Furry Senjus

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a series.
> 
> If there are any mistakes sorry, I have gone over it a few times.

Eyes blinked open, as a pair of red irises stared at blue and white sky before squinting, trying to work out what was wrong.  
  
Before deciding want to do next, a large shadow appeared over head, as it landed suddenly and a pair of brown eyes stared down at him, causing a hiss to escape.  
  
Where did that hiss come from and why was this mass of brown fur so heavy. Watching as the cat opened its mouth and waited for a hiss or meow to come out it's mouth, however what came out instead was his brother voice, calling his name  
  
_"Brother why are you a cat"_ he asked, staring at the ball of fluff, eyes narrowing  
  
_"I'm not the only one who's a cat Tobirama"_ Hashirama said, getting off his brother smaller body, and stretched out, watching as his younger brother realised he was cat as well.  
  
_"Aniki, what did you do"_ Tobirama hissed, as he stalked toward his older brother.  
  
_"Why do you always blame me,"_ he said, pouting, Well as much as a cat could,_ "Last I remember, we helped win the 4th war, then the light and warmth of the promised lands before waking up in this body, so this must be Kami doing"_ he finished, still watching as his white furred brother came closer to him.  
  
As much as he wanted to blame his brother for this, he begrudgingly accepted that his aniki had nothing to do with this misfortune for once.  
  
_"Our best course of action is to find out where we are and make our way to Konoha first"_ the white feline said.  
  
As they walked around, they both theorized that if they were brought back, even if it was as cats, then who ever did it would of left them somewhere near Konoha.  
  
By the time they did make it to Konoha's main gates, it was somewhere between early and mid afternoon, going by the sun's position but at least they had safety now.  
  
Making their way through the gates, neither of the guards paid them any attention, something that made Tobirama frown, they could be summons for all the guards knew.  
  
Something quickly caught their attention, a familiar voice.  
  
"Kotetsu and Izumo" a voice called, making both guards turn their head at the new comer.  
  
"Sakura, Tsunade-sama still making you run errands" Izumo called to the pink hair Jonin.  
  
"I don't mind, needed to stretch my legs and plus it's a nice afternoon as well" she answered, coming to stand in front of them, with a pile of papers in her hand, "Shishou told me to give you these" she said handing over the papers.  
  
Both cats watched as the three Konoha ninja interacted with each other. They remembered her from 4th war, she was Tsunade apprentice and one that helped defect the rabbit goddess as well as break part of horn off.  
  
While Tobirama stayed where he was, it was Hashirama who went up to her and started rubbing himself around her legs and purring loudly.  
  
Looking down at her legs, Sakura looked at the large fluffy mass of brown fur that was purring.  
  
"Well hello handsome" she said, kneeling down and scratching Hashirama behind his ears, making him purr more.  
  
A low meow caught her attention as she looked over at the white cat, that had red face markings and eyes.  
  
"Aww do you want some scratches as well" she asked, and open her hand to him.  
  
Tobirama glared at her for a moment, and then at Hashirama for causing this before walking over to her, knowing that she was ally and allowed her to scratch behind his ears, making him purr.  
  
_"See brother, was it really that hard"_ Hashirama said, licking his paw, fully in bracing his catness.  
  
"You don't have any collars, and you both look a little scruffy to be someone's pet" she said, running her fingers through Hashirama fur, "Hmm do you want to stay with me" she asked both cats.  
  
Both Hashirama and Tobirama looked at each other, communicating by their eyes, before looking at Sakura and agreed, what to her was a meow.  
  
"See ya later guys" she called out, as clicked her tongue and patted her legs, getting the cats to follow her.  
  
_"Aniki, this is embarrassing"_ Tobirama said, following behind Sakura, looking up at the different building and people.  
  
_"Oh it's not that bad, we get to stay with Sakura-chan, we have a shelter and food,"_ Hashirama spoke, coming to walk next to Tobi,_ "One paw at time"_  
  
Tobirama just swatted his paw at his brother, and went to walk next to Sakura.  
  
Sakura made a note of how well behaved they were and that they followed commands well for cats, making her think that they could possible be Nin-Cats.  
  
Once at her apartment, she let both felines in first, letting them explore the space, while she made a list of what she needs to get.  
  
"Ok, I have to get back to work, but I'll be back with the essences things when I'm home and get the rest tomorrow" she explained, placing a bowl of water down then scratched under Hashirama chin.  
  
"Please don't wreck my apartment while I'm out" she plead with the cats, before leaving and locking up.  
  
Once she was gone both cats explored the whole apartment, looking for the best places to defend from and escape if needed. They looked at traps that Sakura had placed around her home.  
  
Hashirama quickly found the best spot to lay, it was warm from the sun beaming through the window, so he laid down and just enjoyed the sun warmth.  
  
_"Aniki, now is not the time to sleep"_ the younger Senju said, walking over to him.  
  
_"Brother, now is the prefect time, we can't do anything till Sakura-chan is home, so relax"_ the brown furred feline said.  
  
Tobirama gave a hiss, for his dismissal at the currernt event. So while Hashirama napped in the sun, he began to test to see if he could still use chakra and what his sensor ability was like as a cat.

* * *

  
When Sakura returned home from work, with the things she needed, the first thing she noticed was a brown bedraggled cat meowing at the her pitiful, while the white cat on top of the counter, was looking also smug almost.  
  
"How did this happen," Sakura asked, looking around for any sign of water being in her apartment.  
  
The bedraggled cat meow at her before turning to look at the white cat and hissed at him, as if it was his fault.  
  
"Let's get you dried, then I'll feed you both" she told them, placing the bags down and herded Hashirama in to her room, grabbing a towel and began to dry him.  
  
Once he was towel dried enough, Sakura grabbed her hair dryer and turned it on low, running her fingers through the fur trying to get to the thickest part of his coat.  
  
Once the fur was more or less dried, she let him leave her room, and quickly followed him, eyeing the white cat.  
  
She began to put away the things she brought, leaving out the meat she had for them, to cook, so that they had healthy meals. She did get some fish but that was only to be used as treat for them, every once and awhile.  
  
After feeding the boys, she left them to get changed into a pair of shorts and top, as well as doing a small braid.  
  
Finally feeling relaxed, Sakura made herself some dinner, while peering down at both felines.  
  
"Hmmm, what should I call you both" she said aloud, "I'm very close to calling you after Nidaime-Sama, cause of your marking" Sakura explained, and got a headbutt against her leg, "Oh, do you like that idea, hmm" she cooed and got a meow in response, that made her grin.  
  
"You're easily pleased, I dub you Tobirama or Tobi" she declared, leaning down and scratched under his chin.  
  
After Sakura made her dinner, she gave a few thought for names for her ball of fluff and left the kitchen with dinner in hand heading for her couch, while hearing both cats meowing at each other.  
  
_"See Sakura-chan is the best choice for us"_ Hashirama said, stretching out and wiggling his bum before tackling his brother off the couch.  
  
_"Brother"_ he hissed, swatting at his elder brother, trying to get him to stop,_ "I will soak you again"_ he said, opening his mouth to get his point across  
  
"Boys, stop fighting" Sakura scolded them, narrowing her eyes at them, then when back to eating.  
  
Both males looked at her and then at each other, before Hashirama wacked Tobi with tail and went back on to couch.  
  
_"Watch.your.back.aniki"_ Tobirama hissed at him.  
  
While Sakura ate her dinner, Tobi sat on the arm of the couch and watched her, while Hashirama sat curled up against her leg, eyes closed, with his tail flicking back and forth slowly.  
  
Someone time later, Tobirama was still on the arm of the couch watching, so Sakura smiled and quickly picked him up and rubbed her face against his, getting some purrs out of him, then held him in front of her.  
  
"You're so cute Tobi, though you remind me of Sasuke with that attitude of yours" she commented.  
  
Hearing that name, Tobi hissed at her and open his mouth, shotting water right at her face, till she let him down.  
  
"You definitely suit your name" Sakura said, wiping her face, "And totally taking you on missions with me, possibly you as well" she said looking down at her fluffy boi, "After some training, which starts in the morning"  
  
A few yawns escaped her lips as it got later into the night, so giving Hashirama a stroke in under his chin, Sakura left the boys on the couch as she went bed.  
  
As the pink hair woman slept, both Senju cats laid on the couch and tried to figure out why they were brought back.  
  
_"Aniki, are you able to use your Moukton"_ the white furred cat asked  
  
_"Possibly, I've not tired"_ Hashirama admitted, _"What about your sensory ability?"_ He questioned  
  
_"Yes, though the range is not what I would like"_ he spoke, annoyed by it.  
  
_"Well we can work on both things tomorrow with Sakura-chan"_ the elder Senju said,_ "Sleep well Tobi"_  
  
In the small hours of the morning, Tobirama was awoken by a chakra signatures coming fast toward the apartment.  
  
He was at the window when it open and quickly went about firing water at the intruder before clawing and bite them, causing the intruder to swear, before being pulled off by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"When the hell did Sakura-chan get a cat" the intruder said, bringing Tobi to eyes level, as he hissed and try to claw at his face.  
  
Both human and feline stared at each other, before a door opened, making them look at sleepy angry kunoichi.  
  
"What the hell Shisui, do you know what time it is and please put Tobi down, before he scratches your eyes out" she said with a tired sigh.  
  
"When did you get a cat? And why can it use a water justu" the curly hair Uchiha asked, doing as he was told.  
  
"Cats, two of them and this afternoon, found them wondering through the gate and now their mine" she explained, sitting down on couch, "Why are you here" she asked, as a mass of fur laid acrossed get her lap.  
  
"Hoping you could heal a couple of injuries" he spoke sheepishly  
  
"You know there a thing called a hospital" she deadpan, stroking Hashirama fur as Tobi came and sat next to her.  
  
"I may also have a migraine" he muttered looking away from her.  
  
Sakura stared at him, before moving Hashirama off her lap and got a meow for it, then jestered for other human to sit in front of her inbetween her legs.  
  
While sitting inbetween her legs, Tobirama came and sat down in front of Shisui, staring at him, tilting his head off to the side a little.  
  
Shisui just stared at the little white cat, something about the cat seemed oddly familiar, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"So why Tobi?" he asked, starting to feel her chakra  
  
"Causes he looks like Nidaime-Sama, so Tobi for short" she answered him tiredly with a yawn following.  
  
"Ah, that why he looks familiar, don't tell me you named the other one Hashirama" the dark hair male joked.  
  
"Nope, that what would be nice, they can be matching pair then," she grinned tiredly, as she moved her hands to his forehead.  
  
Feeling the healing chakra on his forehead, Shisui leant backwards as the migraine slowly lessen to nothing.  
  
After a while, Shisui felt a weight against his back as the charka flow stopped.  
  
"Sakura-chan," he called, then tapped her leg waiting for a response and when he didn't get one, pulled away from her gently to find her asleep.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping rosette jonin, Shisui moved to pick her up when both cats appeared in front of her, protecting her with their claws at the ready.  
  
"I'm only taking her to bed, to sleep" he clarified.  
  
Both cats looked at each other, before turning to look at Uchiha and meowed at him, letting him pick up Sakura.  
  
Once Sakura was tucked back in her bed, both Tobirama and Hashirama came laid next her, with Hashirama next to her head and Tobirama by her feet.

* * *

  
When Sakura woke the next morning, her face was buried in a mass of brown fur, momentary forgotting she had cats now.  
  
"I'm taking Shisui suggestions and naming you Hashirama, Hashi for short, a matching pair" she smiled sleepily, before sitting up and stretching, "Dressed, breakfast and training this morning" she spoke mainly to herself but to Tobi and Hashi as well.  
  
Once the first two things on the list were done, both human and felines left the apartment, heading to Sakura favourite training grounds.  
  
While Sakura was off doing her own training routine, as well as a water justu she been trying to do learn, Tobirama and Hashirama were off deeper in the training grounds, seeing if elder Senju could use his moukton.  
  
It had taken concently being shoot water at from Tobi, that finally made the chocolate furred cat create a shell of wood over him.  
  
_"Finally you're useful again"_ Tobirama said to his soaking wet brother, before standing up and shaking the dirt off himself, _"Now let us go do some real training"_ he finished, as he hoped from one tree to another, making their way back to Sakura.  
  
When they arrived back to her, they both pounced on her. Tobi shooting water at her while Hashi got under feet, trying to trip her up.  
  
By the time Sakura ended the training, she was the ground with Tobi sitting on her chest as if nothing happen, while Hashi was on his back panting next to her.  
  
When she felt that she was able to move again, she picked herself off the ground and headed home, with both cats walking beside her.  
  
"I think a tin of fish as treat for you both, even if you both did attack me" she commented.  
  
When they made it back, the first thing Sakura did was give the boys their fishy treat then went for a shower and got ready for her afternoon shift at the hospital.  
  
Walking in the livingroom, she saw Shisui in the middle of giving Tobi another fish when he froze, causing Tobi to grab the fish from his hand.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how good are your cats at training" he asked, trying to distract her from being caught red handed.  
  
"Why are you here Shisui" she asked, walking over and taking the fish tin, giving Hashi one more before putting it away.  
  
"Just wanted to check up on you" Shisui said, as Tobi butted his head against the Uchiha hand.  
  
"I'm fine, seems that you have a friend now" she jestered  
  
"It's the mighty Kagami gene, not only does it give us curly hair but animals love us" he grinned proudly.  
  
Hearing Kagami name, Tobi ears twitched as he looked at Shisui and tilted his head to the side, getting a better at Shisui face.  
  
He could see some of Kagami in him, so he must be a grandson or great nephew to Kagami.  
  
_"He doesn't seem like other Uchiha, very like Kagami and also not, he seem more open than him"_ Hashirama said, looking at the Uchiha.  
  
_"We should involve him in our training, he is meant to be one of the fastest Konoha ninja"_ Tobirama explained to his brother, stills watching on the odd Uchiha.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I think your cats might be plotting my murder, they just keep staring at me" he commented, moving away from the two cats slightly.  
  
"You should of seen them while training, attacking me from nowhere" the pink hair woman informed him.  
  
Shisui chuckled at her, it seems that these two cats were going to be a force to reckon with on their own.  
  
"Maybe I should join you next time, just to see what their like" he suggested,  
  
"As long as you don't plan on ganging up on me" she told him, eyeing him up as well.  
  
"Me, gang up on you, I would never do such a thing" he feigned hurt at her words.  
  
She just shaked her head at his antics, then rubbed both cats faces, pressing kissing both their head.  
  
"I'm off, make sure to lock up behind you Shisui" she told him, before grabbed her things and left.

* * *

  
It was a couple of weeks before Shisui was able to join a training session with the cats.  
  
In that time, both Tobirama and Hashirama had been working on expanding their abilities. Tobi had expanded his sensory range and Hashirama was able to use his moukton attack now as well creat a large wooden shell that could fit 2/3 people under.  
  
When Shisui arrived at the training grounds, he saw both cats charging at Sakura. Tobi was firing water at her while Hashi ducked under her, as she went to hit him.  
  
Noticing that Shisui had joined them them, Tobi sprinted across the ground in a white blur and pounced on him, his claws meeting the Uchiha leg.  
  
"I think it us vs cats" he called over to Sakura, evading Tobi claws and water, he was spitting out rapidly.  
  
"Try not burn their fur," she called out, avoiding Hashi, who was about to headbutt her.  
  
Both ninja met back to back, watching as the cats met up and meowed at the each other, forming a plan.  
  
"At least their smart and will be a great aid to you on missions, not sure about now though" Shisui said, as he formed hand seal to make a giant fireball.  
  
Before Sakura could do anything to save her cats, the fireball was on them. She turned to Shisui and glared at him,  
  
"What part of don't burn their fur don't you understand" she growled at angrily at him, clenching her fists, to stop herself from punching him.  
  
Once the fireball had disappeared, with only smoke reminding, both of them were shocked to see a wooden shell, where the cats once stood.  
  
Sakura began looking around to see if Yamoto was here, he was the only one that had wood style and the wooden shell was defiantly from that, as there wasn't any burn marks on it.  
  
When they reach it the wooden shell, Sakura was relieved to see that both cats were completely fine.  
  
Tobi took one look at Shisui and hissed at him while trying to claw him, and the curly hair male put his hands up in surround.  
  
"I'm sorry" he told the white furred cat.  
  
Sakura took Hashirama in her arms and cuddle him, trying to calm herself more than her cat.  
  
"Yamoto isn't here, so where did that come from" Sakura quesioned, pointing at the wooden shell.  
  
Hashirama meowed at her, before jumping out of her arms and sat on the wood, before looking at her and meowed again, making the wood open slightly.  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief, a cat had just used wood style, she wasn't sure how to deal with that.  
  
"Shisui, you picked the right name for him" Sakura called to him.  
  
Hearing his name, Shisui looked over at her and where Hashirama was now sitting on the wood.  
  
"Are we sure they aren't actually the previous Hokages, cause that would be just your luck," Shisui joked, knowing what team 7 luck was like.  
  
Before Sakura could reply to him, both cats meowed them, as of agreeing at with Shisui.  
  
She was began to really think that team 7 really did have such bad luck.  
  
"Only way to do sort this out, one meow for no and two meows for yes, understand" Sakura said  
  
Both then meow twice at her, as Tobi came and sat next to his brother.  
  
"Are you both in fact 1st and 2nd Hokages" she questioned, praying that they weren't.  
  
Both cats looked at each other, contemplating where or not they should actally confirm it. They meowed lowly at each other before turning back Sakura and Shisui, who was now at Sakura side, then meowed twice at them.  
  
Shisui watched as Sakura froze, as she stared at the cats, it seems that the information was taking her a little longer to sink in.  
  
"Sakura-chan you okay there" he asked, as both cats made their way over and rubbed themselves against alone female.  
  
Took a few moments for Sakura to process what had been revealed before she came up for air.  
  
"Does this has anything to do with team 7 bad luck" she asked both cats.  
  
Both them looked at her and tilted their head to side, letting her know that they didn't know if it was or not.  
  
"Do you know why you're back as cats" she inquired  
  
Both cats just meowed once, as they sat down and stared up at her. Sakura gave a sigh as she got her answer.  
  
"Do you still want to stay me, I can tell Shishou about this, and can live with her if that better for you both" she asked.  
  
Tobirama and Hashirama shook their head and meowed at her. Tsunade may be their family but they didn't want to live her, they were both more than happy to  
stay with Sakura.  
  
"Okay, But do you want Tsunade-sama to know about you both, you are her only reminding family, even if you are both cats" Shisui questioned them both.  
  
Both Senju cats thought for a moment about Shisui question. Did they want Tsaunde to know they were alive just yet, they were her only family left.  
  
It took a few minutes before they gave them their answer, with Tobirama gave one meow and Hashirama gave two, causing both brothers to hiss at each other.  
  
"Boys," Sakura scowled them, "We will tell Shishou but not right away, if that fine with you both, so that you both can feel more settled before telling her" she asked them, and got a yes from of them.  
  
"At least they know who's in charge" Shisui sniggered to himself and ended up get water to the face and pouted, "Tobi I thought we were getting on" he said to white cat.  
  
"Let's help back and see what we can figure out as to why you're back" she ordered quietly  
  
Once back at her apartment, she filled the water bowl and kettle up, for humans and felines.  
  
"Do you know who brought you both back as cats" Sakura asked, while filling up cups of tea for herself and Shisui.  
  
Tobirama and Hashirama just shook their at her, answering her question.  
  
"Do you still want to come out on missions with me, as I planned before" she asked them.  
  
Both Senju cats let her know that they did still want to go on missions and be her nin-cats for all intents and purposes.  
  
Neither of them wanted to be stay in the village if Sakura was out it, as going out on mission would not only test their skills but possibly find clues as to why their back.  
  
"I pity the people who come up against you three" Shisui commented, reaching under Hashirama chin and gave a him a few scratches.  
  
"I'm still going to call you, Tobi and Hashi, while you are both previous Hokages, I'm not calling either of sama" Sakura stated, looking at Tobi while she spoke, as if he was going to have a problem with it.  
  
"Given you don't know why you're back, could either of you have some unfinished business," Shisui theorized to them both.  
  
Both cats thought for a moment, but nothing came to them, so they shook their head and moewed at them  
  
"Maybe something new threat is coming and your help will be needed, though if that was case, why not as humans" Sakura suggested before give it a little ponder.  
  
The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent theorizing more and tried to figuer out what else both cats could do.  
  
During that time, Sakura had asked if they wanted a pen and paper to write with. Tobirama had been about to respond when Hashirama started hissing at him, so much that his fur puff up, making him look bigger. Tobi than began to hiss back as they argued to the point that Hashirama jumped on his younger brother and sat on top of him, before turning his eyes to Sakura and Shisui as he growled lowly at them.  
  
Both Sakura and Shisui held their hands in front of them, not wanting to deal with angry cat, that had access to wood style justus.  
  
"Okay, no pen, brush, ink and paper for Tobi, got it" Shisui said.

By the time late evening come around, both Sakura and Shisui had fallen asleep on the couch. Sakura was laying against his chest while he had an arm around her, both sleeping soundly.

The cats looked at the sleeping pair, before grabbing the blanket from near by and working together, placing it over the both them, then climbed over them and sat in both their laps.  
  
_"This is nice, I don't remember the last time I was this content, even with our current predicament"_ Hashirama said, as he curled up in Sakura lap, looking at his little brother, _"Maybe this time we can have a happy and some what a peaceful life, even if we are cats, we already started our own family with these two"_ he concluded as he closed his eyes.  
  
Tobirama looked at his brother as he settled himself down between Sakura and Shisui, and thought on his aniki words.  
  
Maybe Hashirama was right, maybe this was a second chance to have a peaceful and happy life, something he didn't really get unlike his brother got with Mito.  
  
He would just have to see how this turned out for them both, maybe both Sakura and Shisui could be apart of his family with his aniki & Tsaunde, when she knew of them.  
  
With that thought, he followed his brother example and closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  



End file.
